Jordan's New Man
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: This is alternate universe post season 5. Jordan has been cleared of JD's murder, however she stays away from Boston until she clears up another matter. Now she is back and is introducing every to the new Man in her life.


Synopsis: This is AU. It had been nearly a year since she had been accused of killing JD and on the run. So many things had happened since then. Woody had found the JD's killer and Jordan was innocent. Jordan knew she could have returned to Boston immediately however she had other reasons that made her want to stay running. Garrett had begged Jordan to return, however she had over a year on the books for sick and vacation time, so he offered to let her use it. Garrett just was hoping Jordan would return sooner than later. Jordan took him up on the offer and so she began her journey. A journey that Jordan never thought she would take. The characters belong to TK and NBC I am just borrowing them.

1st week of May 2006

She had realized just the day before JD was killed that her Depo-Provera birth control shot was overdue, she went to get it done and her Doctor did a pregnancy test and her life was changed forever.

The Doctor did an US to determine dates though Jordan knew when the date would be. Sure enough she was three months pregnant and the only person she had sex with was Woody in the past 4 months.

JD and Jordan had not had sex for the three weeks prior to being at the Inn with Woody and nor did she have sex with JD after being with Woody. JD had told ordan he never trusted shots or pills or patches and had a vascetomy. So she never worried as she had figured she was to old to have kids and did not see them in her future. Boy had she now wished she had been as cautious.

She asked the Doc why? how?, she had received the depo shot about a week before she got pregnant, how did, why? She was pretty sure she thought, Jordan was in shock this was never a plan for her. Though she knew occasionally sometimes the Depo-Provera shot did not always work, very was it she had to hit the three percent.

Jordan never had a period when on the shot so never worried that she never got it even being late getting the next shot. She just assumed the nausea she had a few weeks ago was the stomach flu.

The next night she went to Lilly's bridal party she was very careful not to drink, however she was slipped something and awoke the next morning to a very dead JD.

Jordan had started out in Washington, DC then moved on the state of Washington where she was able to hide. There she found a wonderful midwife so she could get prenatal care. Jordan prayed for months that whatever the drug she was given would not harm the baby. She was greatful that it did not cause her to miscarry and she was past the crucial 1st trimester when the baby was at the greatest risk to be effected by a drug.

She had kept in touch with Garret after she learned the killer was found. When he told her she could come back, she said she needed more time. That was when he suggested she use her sick and vacation time she had been hording. She took him up on the offer and promised to return.

However at this point in time she was looking at her growing abdomen and knew she could not go back, she needed time to decide how to handle other things.

Jordan had considered adopting the baby out, however she then realized that was a cop out, and she knew she wanted this baby more than anything. Now she would just have to face the music and one day she would have to face Woody and let him know.

Well maybe.

Her last trimester flew by. Jordan had decided to have the baby in Washington. When she and the baby were able, they would return to Boston.

October 19th Thomas Woodrow Cavanaugh was born, after 12 hours of hard, painstaking labor. Jordan was so proud she had done this naturally with no drugs and no epidural. However she thought many times of how Woody would have handled the labor and her state. Would he have been supportive and annoying or supportive and caring?

When it was all said and done, Jordan sat there looking, at her and Woodys's son. She had decided on using the Thomas because that had been Woodrow Wilsons first name and she wanted him to be named after his father. She came across this on a search for baby names and figured not many would know Woodrow Wilsons first name was Thomas, and if she did decide to not discuss Tommys father no one would think of the name Tommy and she did not have to tell his middle name.

Tommy had his fathers eyes, nose and mouth, though he did not have much hair, Jordan had thought for sure he would have a head full with all the heartburn she had.

When he was just over a month old they moved back to Boston. Jordan had made arrangements to move into her father's empty house. Once she was settled, Jordan called Garret up and asked him to come over so they could discuss her going back to work. She thought it would be easier to talk about why she needed special hours once he met the reason. She told Garret not to let anyone know she was back in town.

Garret was relieved when he arrived to Jordan's. She looked wonderful. He had been worried about her being gone so long. However he could see the break had been good for her apparently. Whatever demons she had needed to deal with she had done so.

Garret kissed Jordan on the cheek and told her how fantastic she looked. He wanted to know why she had been gone so long and why she needed to discuss special arrangements for work. Garret was sitting in the living room when it dawned on him that a diaperbag was sitting on the floor. He was just getting ready to comment when he heard the baby's soft cries coming across the baby monitor sitting on the shelf. Jordan excused herself and ran up the stairs and returned minutes later holding a little bundle.

"Garret I would like you to met my son, Tommy." Garret was speechless. A million things were going through his mind, Jordan a mom? He never thought of her as the mom type and had said so when she wanted to foster that teenager last year. The little guy must be about 2-4 months old, ohhh that is why she was so worried about what the drug was, she was pregnant, she must have known when she left. Those eyes are Woody's, however her eyes are telling me not to ask who the father is. They had ran so many test on her blood trying to find the drug used in her drink, however they never found it. Garret however made a mental note to see if a pregnancy test was also done, or had Nigel hid it to protect Jordan.

"Garret I think this is the first time I have ever seen you at a complete loss for words."

"Jordan, I just, so I assume this is the reason you stayed away and why you need special hours?" Garrett said still recovering from his shock. "Yah, I'm in the process of hiring a nanny, she is actually an old friend of my Dad's"

Garret again looked at the little blue eyed baby and the shape of his chin and nose and said. "I take it Woody does not know about him, Jordan you are not going to be able to keep this a secret from him he looks just like his Dad."

Jordan was now studying the floor. "I know..., Ican't..., however he has Lu and by now I bet they are either married or.." with tears forming in her eyes that she was fighting, damn hormones, she turned her back from Garret.

"Umm,Jordan, Woody and Lu split up completely months ago, Woody is always asking about you." Garret saids softly touching her hair and reaching over to touch Tommy's hand. "I didn't say anything to you because I did not want to give you more stress."

Just then Tommy starts to cry more. Jordan asked if he would like to give him a bottle? Garret said no thanks however offered to hold him while she made the bottle. "So Jordan how old is Tommy?"

"He was born October 19th, a week and half early." She called out from the kitchen. "So he is almost 6 weeks now."

Jordan walked back into the living room and picked up Tommy and started to fed him the bottle, she looked so comfortable and natural doing this. Garret was amazed he just never thought of Jordan as a mom. The love he saw in her eyes was the same he had for Abby. It was a love that never leaves, no matter what the child does.

"So when do you want to come back to work and what hours did you want?"

Garret sat there continuing to watch Jordan with Tommy he never thought he would see his top ME looking so fulfilled, she was at peace holding her son and feeding him. He knew then that her work was going to take second, no longer would she be doing doubles and taking all the extra calls.

"I would like to take call for four hours on Monday and Tuesdays and then Wednesday through Friday I would like to work eight to five. I know this means only part time work however I really would like to give Tommy more time right now. As I can stay home on call and have the nanny here to stay with Tommy if needed. I can start December 11th." She knew she was pushing her luck, she ran when she had made a deal she would not, and now she was listing her demands, she tried to keep her calm but still fidgeted some in her seat, which she made it seem she was trying to reposition Tommy for burping.

Garret nodded. He was fine with this. They had hired two new ME's and he knew they both would were willing to pick up extra call and weekends.

However he wondered how she would deal with Woody the first time she was called to a crime scene with him as the lead detective. Jordan could read Garret pretty well. She assured him she would tell Woody she just needed some time. Tommy wasn't a fact she could hide. Not that she would want to. Jordan wanted to show her son off.

December 11th arrived too soon. Jordan gave her precious Tommy a kiss and told Mrs. Makay again that all the numbers were on the fridge and programmed, and labeled in her speed dial. Jordan asked the woman that if she called only ask for her or Dr Macy. Mrs. MaKay knew that Tommy's dad was not in the picture. However, she also had seen a picture of the young man and Jordan in Tommy's room.

There was no denying the man was the boy's father.

She reassured Jordan that all would be fine she had four children she raised of her own and had been a nanny for the past fifteen years since her husband had passed away and her kids had all been on there own. Jordan had decided to take call from eight am till noon. Of course at 8:05 she gets a call to attend a crime scene. She asked who the lead detective was and relieved to hear it was Detective Caron someone she had not worked with before.

Jordan arrived on scene, it was an old storage warehouse, and inside there was a women who had been beaten and possibly raped and left. Jordan crossed the police tape and showed her badge, and then she heard the voice.

"Jordan?" She turned around and his blue eyes just like the ones she left in her house met her. "Woody, ummm hey there, I was told Detective Caron had this case?"

"Detective Caron is in charge I am just here to help out, as it looks like the same MO as one of my cases. You look great, I really missed you..."

Jordan looked away as he said this. She felt so sorry for all he was missing. Tommy looked so much like his dad, their faces were almost the same. However she wanted to know that Woody and her could have a relationship not just an obligation to be there cause a baby was involved.

Woody saw the look in her eyes there was something bothering her and before she could reject him or run, he opted to put up the first wall. "So, anyone new in your life?" He said sarcastically.

Why had she not called to let him know she was safe all these months. He finally got Garret to come out and admit she was ok and was taking a mental health break. Though Garret refused to say where she was or when she was returning. It was a fluke he overheard about this case and the MO was so similar he decided to show up to see if it tied in to his other cases, it helped when he heard Jordan would be the ME. Woody had not been to the morgue very much since Jordan had been gone. He really had no reason to go, he had the files sent to his office. Rarely did he need to be there for the autopsy findings, before he did it to see Jordan, and get her insight. He was happy yet mad to see her, yet another part of him wanted to grab her and take her right to the nearest hotel and make love to her again. What a fool he had been for leaving Jordan and going with Lu. All these thoughts went through his head in about 2 seconds when Jordan spoke.

"Well, ..." She wanted to tell him something, but what, when, where, this was differently not the time and place to say yes I am involved with a short, slightly bald, blue-eyed, and toothless younger man.

With impeccable timing, Detective Caron came over and interrupted. "So do you have a time of death?"

Detective Caron had heard about the infamous Dr Jordan Cavanaugh, the ME who had been gone for the past eight months and caused quite a stir for the ME office. She knew that Woody had found the person who set up Dr Cavanaugh, and that Woody has a very large soft spot for the ME, anyone around him knew this as he always commented about how smart she was and how he hoped she returned soon. The air was thick however it was from the two people standing there not the Boston Pollution this time. Detective Caron then realized she had not introduced herself.

"I am Detective Caron, welcome back Dr Cavanaugh, it is nice to met you." This seem to break the tension and get people back on track she thought.

"Thanks." "I think." Jordan said under her breath. Jordan was worried, what did this new detective know. Also she was a nice young women, wonder if Woody had set his sights on this young lady yet, as he seem to like co-workers.

"I would say eight to twelve hours I can pinpoint more once we get to the Morgue. I am sure they can get you the autopsy done today."

Jordan then motioned to the assistants with her to wrap the body and go to the Morgue. She retured to the Morgue with the body.

It was almost noon by the time she'd finish discussing with Nigel what she found and her theories. Nigel, noticed Jordan was eyeing the clock, and started to tease her.

"Sweet Nancy, I never thought I would see the day Jordan Cavanaugh would be more interested in going home than finishing a case."

"Well lets just say I have found someone to Love me and I love him just as much." Jordan was reaching in her pocket to pull out Tommy's picture.

It was worth it seeing Nigel's jaw drop. "Jordan is in Love, this I can not believe I am hearing and no one is holding a gun to your head." Nigel said.

Well, let just say I promised him I would not work over. Just then another voice popped in as he opened the door "He must be a very special man to make you want to leave." Jordan turned around and saw the hurt in Woody's eyes and could hear it in his voice. She was not sure what all he had heard. She was going to have to be more careful.

Woody had only heard she promised him not to work late. Appearently in the time she was gone she had met someone else and she was making him number one in her life. Then again waking up next to someone that was murdered could do that.

She could not say anything she just mumbled 'bye' to Nigel and left. Nigel had an idea the test results he hid nearly 8 months ago had something to do with her promise to someone. He could tell by the way she was asking about Woody before he arrived that she was still in Love with him. She just asked Nigel about how Woody had been since he broke up with Lu and if he had any new women in his life. The one thing Jordan was not good at was fishing around about the Man she loved.

Nigel thought to himself that he was going to have to corner Jordan and find out more he had seen her reaching into her pocket to pull out something when Woody had walked in. He could see in her eyes that she had a secret, that she is dying to reveal. Too bad old Farmboy can not let his blinders down to see the hurt in Jordan every time she talks or sees him.

Nigel then turned his attention to Woody, "So what do we owe this pleasure? You know she is only working on call Mon and Tues for four hours til noon and then Weds through Friday she works eight am till five pm. She is taking it easy getting back after all that has happen"

"Uhhh I just came to see if you had started anything on the body Jordan brought in." Woody said half heartedly.

"Well we will start soon, how about I fax the report over when it is done" Nigel offered knowing he was half paying attention.

"Sure" Woody said as he left, thinking how stupid he was for believing they could jump back to where they were before the ring, the shootings, before he had screwed it all up. Jordan arrived home just past noon and Thanked Mrs.Makay and went to spend time with the new man in her life.

"Ohh, how silly your Daddy would feel if he only new the new man in my life is almost bald, is toothless and wears diapers."

How would she tell Woody about Tommy? Jordan had problems with confronting people and telling them things that could hurt them. By waiting to tell JD she had slept with Woody she had lost both men. Now she was worried she could not only loose Woody for not telling him about Tommy but she may loose Tommy a father he deserves. She had said she had grown up, has she really right now she thought she was acting like a scared teenager, not a mature women.

Maybe soon she could break the walls down they were building and then she could introduce him to the man in her life. Though for now she would just have to keep taking each day as it came. However soon she would have to tell everyone and introduce her Tommy. Little did she think that would be so soon.

Wednesday was the first day Jordan was gone from Tommy for more than 4 hours. It seemed like an eternity and she called Mrs. Makay at least 4 times in the first 2 hours to check on him. At least in the field she was too busy to worry about him every minute. The one thing she had not told Mrs. Makay was not to bring him to the Morgue. Jordan had assumed this was a given. It was noon and Jordan had just finished a 2 hour autopsy and was eager to call on Tommy. Garrett was bemused. He'd never seen Jordan so worried about someone other than herself.

Before Jordan could pick up the phone, Lily stepped in the suite. Jordan saw the look on her face and knew, before Lily spoke, that Mrs. Makay was there with Tommy.

Lily's lips quirked. "Ummm, Jordan you have a small visitor"

Panicked, Jordan quickly removed her gloves and washed and ran to her office. Mrs.Makay was making herself at home on the sofa, untucking the soft blanket around the baby snuggled in the carseat.

Jordan was quickly followed by Lilly, Garret, Bug and Nigel. News certainly traveled fast.

Jordan ignored them. She was totally centered on picking up her quietly fussy son. She turned around and said "Well, everyone met the new man in my life Thomas Woodrow Cavanaugh. I call him Tommy.

There was a collective chain of shocked silence.

Garrett was the first to talk softening the blow.

"Tommy was born while Jordan was away. Right now, she still is adjusting to the fact she is a single mother and I think we owe her the courtsey to let her introduce him the way she sees fit." Garret's threat was veiled but it didn't leave any doubt to anyone in the room that Woody wasn't aware of Tommy's existence and it wasn't anybody's place, other than Jordan's, to tell him.

Mrs. Makay realized she had made an error in bringing the baby to see his mommy at work as she had apparently not shared this with everyone. Jordan saw the look on the nanny's face and assured her she was fine, and was glad to have her son visit.

Lily was the first to speak up. "Jordan can I please hold him, he is so cute. We need to have a baby shower for you."

Jordan handed her son to Lily and realized how lucky she was. She was not alone, her Morgue family was there. Tommy would have aunts and uncles and a Grandfather though not by blood but by love.

Nigel stepped up next cooing over the infant, and then turned to Jordan hugging her and whispered to her. "I hid the positive pregnancy test, so glad to met the little bloke" Jordan whispered back a thanks and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Bug also gave Jordan a hug. Garret just stood there with a small smirk on his face, Jordan was home and his family was nearly complete again. Though they needed to add one more person to make it complete. Just then the phone rang, it was Woody. Jordan silently prayed that Tommy would not decide at this time to exercise his lungs. Lily sensing Jordan's plight and motioned for Mrs. Makay to follow her and took her and Tommy to her office, followed by her co-workers.

Jordan did not know what to think of Woody's professionalism on the phone. Her Woody was in there somewhere. How could she break it to him and rebuild there friendship. She now had another person to consider, she could not let him be hurt also, while his parents were acting like fools.

Jordan assured Woody she would fax over the reports. She was grateful it was not like the old days where he just showed up. Then again maybe then she would have not to worry about explaining Tommy.

A few days later, Nigel had been able to link DNAevidence to Woody's case from the body on Detective Caron's case. Woody was suddenly in charge of the two murders...not just one, and had to work in tandem with the new detective.

Lilly had found the family of the women. She arranged for them to view the body and talk with the detectives in charge. Her name was Ann Carlise. A forty-two year old school teacher, mother of two, and wife to Paul Carlise.

Woody had a long talk with Paul and assured him they would do everything to find the rapist and killer.

Detective Caron had not be able to make the meeting, she was a single mom and had her daughter for the weekend, she explained to Woody she had her all week and one weekend a month her father had her the other weekends. She said her daughter came first and if they could arrange the meeting on Monday she would be there. However the Husband wanted to met on Saturday.

Woody thought to himself he was glad he did not have worries like this.

Nigel found himself conveniently waiting just outside the conference room. As soon as Woody walked out he grabbed the young man and pulled him into the crypt for a nice quiet chat. Nigel knew Jordan would kill him, however someone had to knock some sense into his hard head.

"Woodrow, the last few months you would come in here asking if any of us had heard from Jordan. You have had many chances to date other women and have not."

Nigel stopped as he realized he was yelling at an armed and depressed man. He lowered his voice and continued.

"You see Jordan for a couple minutes and verbally slap her in the face accusing her of being with another man when you do not know if there is one...or if there is...WHO he is. As I see it, you owe her an apology and a chance to explain what she has been doing the past several months."

Nigel turned to leave but stopped long enough to give the baffled looking Woody one last piece of advice. "I know for a fact she is still mad about you, and was asking all about you also. Why when you treat her like you did...I do not know. However if you keep this up you may loose more than just a fantastic women. "

With that Nigel walks out leaving a confused and befuddled looking Woody.

Woody took a long drive and thought about everything that had happened that week. Jordan had returned, however was working a very reduced schedule and was watching the clock like a hawk. They really hadn't had a chance to talk. No more than she went to say something he cut her off. He automatically assumed she had another man and make a rude comment.

Next thing Woody knew he was in front of Jordan's house. Maybe he should just lay it on the line. He loved her and did not want to loose her again. She was his life, he did not want to think he could be replaced by another man. Like it had happen before. Jordan had just finished feeding Tommy and laid him in bed. She just happen to glance out her sons window and saw Woody sitting in his car. Jordan knew if he rang the doorbell he would quickly find out her secret as Tommy wakes instantly when it goes off.

Jordan rushed downstairs and threw the couple baby items in the closet and waited for Woody to come to the front door. The only item left out was the baby monitor, but she hid it behind a picture frame.

A minute later he was at the door, she opened it before he could get to the doorbell. "Woody?" "How are you? What are you doing in this area?" she was truly surprised to see him.

"Umm I heard you were in your Dad's old place and thought I would see if you needed any help with the place, since I just happen to be driving in the neighborhood." Woody had never been able to lie to her.

"You moved? This is no where near your old place."

Jordan came off sounding harsh however she was not ready to bring him into their sons life. She wanted him but wanted to make sure he was ready. She knew this new Woody may be like the old Jordan and run or say something they both would regret.

"Jordan, come on give me a break, I know I have been acting..., however, well I just want things to be just like they use to be..."

"Give you a break! I was not the one who slept with one person and then said I don't want to be the rebound guy, just to run and jump in bed with my therapist!" It came out so fast, all the feelings she had been keeping in just came pouring out. "You come back and start in on me half knowing what is happening. I have been through enough hell. I do not need you jumping in and trying to go back like the past year did not happen. I am the first to admit I would like to change something's, however I have a few things I would not like to change." Jordan was trying hard to keep from raising her voice more.

"Woody I told you what you wanted to hear, and you did not believe me, you then pushed me away. Then one night we have a night of passion, well lets just say that is where things change and can never be the same." Jordan turns her back to Woody "Woody just go, when you realize we can not be like we use to then come back." Jordan was doing it again pushing away and putting up walls, trying to prevent herself from being hurt.

Woody did not know what to think. He wanted to just go up and grab her and tell her he was here and was not leaving. Where in the hell had all this anger came from. Had he really been this big of an ass in the last two years?

"Jordan, I am sorry, I would... could we start over again? I will let you decide my numbers have not changed. Please give me another chance. I will let you go at the pace you want. I realize now how stupid I was, am. Jordan I Love You." Woody then turned around and walked away getting into his car and drove off.

Jordan stood at the doorway, her back still turned from Woody she heard the words and the tears began to fall. However she just could not face him. Then she heard the car start and turned to see him drive away.

Jordan went into the house and called the one person she thought she could talk to and he might understand. Dr. Howard Stiles "Howard this is Jordan, umm could we talk?"

Dr. Stiles had been waiting for this call he knew Jordan had a lot to discuss. He had talked with Garret and knew of her son, however he wanted to see if she was going to tell him. "Jordan it sounds rather important, do you want to come to my office now."

"Well, is there any chance you can come to my house. I umm, well I have a son and he is asleep and I do not want to awake him, and ..."

"Say no more where is your address I will be right over." Dr Stiles knew for her to come out and ask for help was a big thing for Jordan, and whatever demons she was dealing with she needed to do so quickly. This was the first time Jordan had said she had a son without being in a position that she had to say it.

It was actually nice to say this. Jordan gave him the address and in 30 minutes Dr Stiles arrived. Dr Stiles sat in the living room listening to Jordan tell her tale. Her fear of being convicted of murder, her fear of the pregnancy and fear of making Woody feel trapped because she had given birth to their son. She also told him what a fool she was today when Woody tried to talk.

Dr Stiles listened and then asked Jordan one question.

Why was she afraid to let Woody back in her life?

Jordan bit her lip then said, what if he does not believe Tommy is his, I just do not think I can take it if he would reject Tommy. "What about if he would not want you?" he asked.

Jordan looked at him and she fought the tears back.

"I do not care about myself I don't need anyone but my son, however to tell a child when there older that there Dad did not want them..."

"Jordan, then you can always tell him that his Dad was not ready and maybe later it will be different. You love your son very much I see, something I had really wondered if you could do I have to admit was to have unconditional love." He was quite a second letting his words sink into Jordan. "However you need to give Woody a chance to decide what he wants to do, as you said he is missing a lot of firsts, he may be mad at first however just remeber you had an entire pregnancy and the last two months to get use to being a mom. He is walking into instant fatherhood."

Jordan gave a small chuckle "Heck I'm not sure I'm use to this still."

Just then a small noise was heard over the baby monitor, Jordan excused herself and brought down Tommy.

"Tommy this is Uncle Howard one day you to will be talking to him about how your mother messed up your life."

Howard laughed at this, and said "well I hope to be retired before then."

The days flew by and before Jordan knew that the office Christmas party was the coming up. Lily begged Jordan to bring Tommy many other staff members brought there children also. She finally agreed knowing it would only be staff from the morgue. Jordan bought Tommy a cute velvet Green Christmas outfit. She wore a red dress. She had worked hard to get back into shape after having Tommy. Jordan packed the diaper bag and packed it into the SUV and put Tommy's carseat in the back in the base. Tommy gently cooed and made his normal baby noises as Jordan drove to the banquet hall.

Jordan had the time of her life with Tommy showing him off and being congratulated and seeing people making a fuss over her son. Jordan never realized that the party had one extra uninvited guest who had decided to show up and surprise Jordan. However it was not Jordan but Woody who was surprised. He stood their looking at first he thought Jordan was holding someone else's baby. Then he overheard someone say that Jordan's son was so handsome. Son, Jordan had a son.

No wonder she was pushing him away the other day at the house.

Woody did not stay long he slipped out hoping no one saw him. However Garret had seen Woody, had seen him connect with the little blue eyes that Jordan was holding. Garret was glad that Jordan had not seen Woody she needed this night to enjoy her son and to enjoy sharing him with her friends. The last thing she needed was a confrontation.

Woody went out to his car, he had parked next to Jordan's SUV's, he looked in the back seat and there was the base to the car seat. It was really true, Jordan had a child, why had she not told him. Woody got into his car and started to drive away and was thinking of everything that had happen in the past couple weeks. Jordan's outburst at the house, she said she had somethings she would not like to change, and made a mention to their night of passion...

Woody was thinking about everything and did not see the other car, the other car did not see him cause he had been out celebrating too much. The metal crunching was the last thing Woody heard then the blackness came, just as he was starting to realize the baby might be his.

Jordan's phone rang, it was Boston General, her mind went back to 2 years ago when she was called cause Woody had been shot. However she figured by now he would have removed her as the next of kin. She answered the phone.

"Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh?" the hospital social worker asked.

"Yes, I am her." Jordan felt lightheaded with what she heard next, she was grateful that Lily had been holding Tommy she may have dropped him.

"Jordan, hey what is wrong?" Nigel asked as he saw her turn ghost white.

Nigel I need to go to Boston General its Woody, he ummm, she could not talk anymore she just needed to get Tommy and get to him.

Nigel, Garret, Lily and Bug all helped her and Garret drove her to the hospital.

When she got into the hospital the Nurse called for the social worker to talk with her. Woody was in the ICU he had been hit by a drunk driver only 3 miles from the office party. He was unconscious and had a severe head injury that might need surgery. He had a broken left arm. His face had required approximately sixty stitches. They would know more after the next 24 hours.

Jordan held even tighter to Tommy. She had to see him, she asked to go see him, and to take their son to see his father. The social worker said they could go see him, usually they did not allow children or babies however in this case as with any where the person may not live they allowed it. When they said she could Jordan knew it was bad. Jordan walked into his room. The machines were making there beeping sounds lightly.

He was breathing on his own. However his face was grossly swollen he had stitches going across his forehead and down his left cheek.

Jordan reached out with her free hand and grabbed Woody's hand. She then took Tommy's hand and touched it to his father's hand.

"Woody please do not leave us. Tommy needs you, I need you, I am sorry this is how you both have to meet."

The Nurse came up behind her with a rocking chair, "here this will be more comfortable for you."

She thanked the nurse and asked about his current condition. The nurse informed her he was in a medically induced coma as they were trying to keep him calm to hopefully reduce the swelling in his brain.

However hearing is the last sense you loose so he is more than likely hearing you, so talk to him and let his son touch him.

Jordan sat there with Tommy letting Tommy's hand play with his fathers hand. She sat there telling Tommy about his Dad, and how lucky he was. After 20 minutes the nurse came and said that she had to ask her to go.

The nurse encouraged her to go home sleep and come back in the morning. They would call her with any changes. Jordan did not want to leave, though she knew the nurse was right she could not do anything and Tommy needed her also. She gave Woody a kiss and left.

Jordan went to the waiting room there Lily jumped up and offered to take Tommy. Jordan felt like she was in a fog. It was now 2 days before Christmas, it was bad enough to have a parent die near your birthday, however she could not handle the thought of Tommy losing his father at Christmas. Garret saw it and reached up and pulled Jordan into a hug where she started to let the tears fall.

Garret and Lily insisted on taking her and Tommy home and Lily stayed with her. Never had they seen Jordan this distraught, not even with JD's murder.

Jordan could not let Tommy out of her sight. So she sat in her rocking chair in her old room and watched her son sleep, until she feel asleep also. Lily slept on the spare bed, she tried to convince Jordan to go to bed, however she knew it was a loosing battle.

The next morning she awoke sore from sleeping in the chair, Tommy was making his cute noises as he awoke he was so much like Woody she thought to herself. Always happy rarely getting upset, well until the shooting.

Now this, how was this going to change him. Lily had allready awoken and made a light breakfast for them and prepared a bottle for Tommy. Jordan came downstairs and thanked Lily telling her she did not have to do all this.

Lily ensured her she did not mind, she actually hopefully soon would be having her own baby and loved to practice. Jordan smiled at her, she always thought Lily would make a great mom.

Jordan called the ICU the swelling was reducing some however he was still in the induced coma. She asked if she would be allowed to bring her son in, the nurse said yes, and it was because it was Christmas, not because of he was so critical, the nurse assured her.

However if the baby got fussy she would have to leave with him and no more than 20 minutes every hour. Jordan was grateful that she could take Tommy in to see Woody, she needed him to keep her strong. She could not believe how dependent she had actually became to her son, she thought it was suppose to be the other way around.

Lily drove Jordan and Tommy to the hospital. Jordan took Tommy straight into the ICU to see his dad. The nurse informed her they were starting to bring him out of the coma. Jordan looked at Woody the swelling was reducing in his face, he looked more like Woody with a Frankenstein appeal she thought to herself. Tommy was happy as can be she went over and the nurse had left the rocking chair there and sat down and once again put Tommy's hand on his fathers.

This time however Tommy started to grab for Woody's fingers trying to chew on them. This was a first Tommy had not done this before, another first Woody has missed with his son she sadly thought.

Through out the day she took Tommy in for 20 minutes then spent 40 minutes in the waiting room with Lily.

Garret showed up later in the day, told Jordan he set her up with EFMLA, emergency family medical leave for the next two weeks to start with. Jordan thanked Garret.

By seven at night they had Woody off all the drugs to keep him in the coma. The swelling was gone and now they were just waiting for him to awake. The nurse encouraged Jordan to go sleep and come back tomorrow.

She promise to call Jordan if he did awaken during the night.

Again Jordan, Tommy and Lily went home. Lily did manage to get Jordan to sleep in her own room that night. Jordan was feeling somewhat better. Woody was doing better, though it was much easier to deal with him comatose. She was not sure when she wanted to introduce them when he was awake. How was Woody going to react? Though she knew that was not something she could no longer avoid.

The next day was Christmas Eve. Jordan arrived at the hospital to find Woody in a regular room on the neuro unit. He had not awaken yet, however was responding to stimuli and was considered out of the woods and they placed him on the neuro step down unit. Here the visiting hours were from eight am till eight pm.

Jordan hesitated taking Tommy in the room, however she did not want to hide him. Finally Garret told her that he saw Woody at the office party and he had seen Jordan with Tommy and from his expression he was putting two and two together. However Woody left quickly about an hour later was when Jordan got the call he was in a car accident. Jordan stopped and wondered if maybe this had something to do with the accident maybe he could have gotten out of the way of the drunk driver if he would have not been so preoccupied.

Tommy and Jordan went into the room and there was Woody lying there. He was still sleeping, he looked even better today. Jordan again sat down beside him and started talking to him about Tommy, she again let Tommy played with his daddy's good hand and he teethed (gummed) his hand.

Suddenly Woody started to move and removed his hand from Tommy's mouth. At this Tommy actually gave a small burst of his dissatisfaction. Woody started to wake more and smiled as much as he could.

Jordan picked Tommy up and started to walk away to get a pacifier. When Woody said I did not leave you, why are you both are leaving me now.

Jordan could not believe her ears; he was in a coma, did he really hear and remember that?

"Woody, I am so sorry, I..." Jordan was so worried he would reject them both. Just as he rejected her after the shooting.

"Jordan, you have no reason to be sorry, however my head hurts really bad right now, can we talk more later, I just want to see our son and you more."

Woody's vision was still a little blurry however he did not care. However he could not stay awake even though he wanted to so badly. Woody slowly drifted back to sleep listening to Jordan talk to their son trying to keep him from crying. Though it hurt his head it was music also to his ears.


End file.
